


艳遇

by Left



Category: No Fandom, all王一博 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 电车痴汉, 路人啵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left/pseuds/Left
Summary: 三观非常不正，不要上升真人
Relationships: all啵, all王一博
Kudos: 37





	艳遇

我注意一博很久了。  
原因无他，一个漂亮的男孩子总是引人注目的，何况他那拒人千里之外的高冷气场。他每天雷打不动的乘坐九点十分的地铁，在同一节车厢同一个角落，戴着耳机沉浸在自己的世界，那天我听到他在和什么人打电话，电话里的人叫他“一博”  
今天地铁的人出乎意料的多，我和一博被挤到角落，紧紧地贴在一起，他的耳坠一晃晃的，挠的我心痒痒。  
我闻到他身上喷的淡淡的香水味，他今天穿得一件卫衣和宽松的运动裤，裤子好薄，使我不由得心生歹念，大胆的把手放在他又小又圆的屁股上。  
起初一博大约是把我当成不小心碰到的路人，只是冷淡的瞪了我一眼，直到我的动作越来越大胆，搓揉着他的臀瓣，摸进了他的大腿根部，他才惊慌失措起来，奈何人太多了，挤的他动也动不了，放任我的手在他身上巡游。  
我隔着裤子在他的会阴画圈，摸到了一朵不该在男孩子有的花蕊，这让我真正激动起来，仿佛发现了某件宝藏，变本加厉在他敏感的穴口按压，一博的前面立刻有了反应，他求饶地夹紧了大腿，不让我的手继续，却让我更加兴奋。  
我把手抽了出来，一博正打算为我放过他松一口气，却发现我挑开他裤子松紧带，摸进了他的裤子。  
我很快找到了他的穴口，才摸几下他已经湿漉漉了，我捏了捏他的小花蒂，有趣的发现他腿软了。  
他按住我的手，跟我求饶说不要。  
这个欲盖弥彰的小婊子，明明才被摸了几下就出水，却跟我说不要。  
他真的好湿，我的两根手指轻轻松松地插进了他的小穴，他难耐地发出一声呻吟。  
我用手指插他，他的逼夹我夹得好紧，他咬着嘴唇努力让自己不要叫出来，显然陷入了巨大的快感中。  
我听到报站的声音，快到站了，来不及了，我加快速度用手指插他，用力揉他的小豆豆，一博被我搞得站都站不稳，只能勉勉强强扶着墙，我的手指插他的穴发出咕咕的水声，还好拥挤的车厢大家都在忙自己的事，没有人注意到我的手放在一个男孩的裤子里。  
一博哭着小声说他要尿了，他被奸得耳朵尖都是红的，然后他的小穴喷水了，淫水浇在我的手指上。  
我把手拿出来，把手指间拉的银丝给一博看，一博羞愧难当都撇开脸。我替一博整理好衣服，带着我硬的快爆炸的鸡巴下了车，留下他独自一人平复高潮的余韵。

我又登上了这趟地铁，见到了一博。  
他仍然站在那个角落，他显然认出了我，不自然地移开了目光。  
我故意挤到他身边，用硬起来的鸡巴蹭他的屁股，他耳朵红了，却没有躲，我把这当做默许的信号。  
我大胆的穿过他宽松的T恤，摸他可怜的小奶子，他真的好敏感，一摸奶头就挺立起来，我怀疑光摸奶子这个骚货就会潮吹。  
我往下摸，划过他小小的肚脐眼，然后摸到他已经挺立的鸡巴，然后把手指插进他湿漉漉的穴。  
这次他主动了很多，一边夹着我的手指，一边扭着屁股蹭我的鸡巴，把我搞得越来越硬，真是个欲求不满的荡妇，手指根本已经满足不了他。  
我把口袋里的跳蛋拿出来，塞进他欲求不满的洞里，媚肉立刻包裹上来，紧紧的吸住了。我打开开关，一博的身子马上软了，他瘫在我身上，身体绷得紧紧的，在情欲中煎熬。  
我拧着他的小奶头，问他想不想和我做，一博脸红红的，只是求我把跳蛋拿出来，他被玩的要泄了。  
车到站了，我半抱半搂的把他带下了车，躲进地铁站附近一个偏僻的厕所，一博的腿软的像面条一样，好几次他拉着我的衣角求我不要走那么快，快要掉出来了。  
什么掉出来自然不言而喻。我脱下这小骚货的裤子时候，发现他内裤都湿了，不知道泄了几次，却还紧紧地含着跳蛋。  
我让他自己把跳蛋拿出来，他忍着羞耻把那东西往外拔，离开体内时候发出像拔酒瓶塞一样“啵”的声响。  
忘了说，我给他准备的跳蛋是苹果绿，很适合他。  
我把一博按在门板上操，他淫荡地向后翘着屁股，小嘴缩得紧紧的，我打他的小屁股，说他好像一条小母狗。  
我让他爬到我身上，这小子无师自通地骑着我鸡巴前后摇晃着，舒服得我快升天，我忍不住用嘴叼住他粉红色的乳头，嘬得他浪叫连连，可怜的奶子被我吸得一边肿了起来。  
我听到了脚步声，连忙捂住这小浪逼的嘴，告诉他有人来了。一博也知道他现在的样子很不体面，光着屁股挨着操，脚上却整整齐齐穿着白色的袜子和帆布鞋，感受到他的小嘴害怕地夹紧了我，这不由得让我坏心眼的用鸡巴去研磨他穴里的软肉，他眼睛红红的瞪着我，没有威慑力，反而像是撒娇。  
等那个人冲水走出厕所时，我和一博都松了口气，我干脆把一博抱起来，顶着墙上狠狠地操，他那双女孩子一样细白的腿夹着我的腰，被操得话都说不出。  
他快到了，我感觉他的大腿根都绷紧了，下面那张小嘴也咬得厉害，我加快速度在他体内冲刺着，然后他潮吹了，泄得满屁股都是水。  
我也忍不住射在了他的穴里，把他放在翻下来的马桶盖上。  
他失神地望着天花板，穴里流出淫水和精液混合的东西，大腿被干的合都合不拢，好像谁都能进来，把鸡巴插到他的穴里，然后射一堆乱七八糟的东西。  
然后一博踹了我一脚，力道软绵绵的，用眼神示意我可以滚蛋了。  
真是个婊子，裤子还没穿上就翻脸不认人了。我刻意羞辱他，掏出一叠钱卷着塞进他的穴里，在他愤怒的眼神中麻溜的滚蛋了。  
走出厕所时候，我看了看时间，已经迟到很久了，不过没关系，如果不是运气好，我根本不可能玩到一博这么漂亮的婊子。

又是九点十分的地铁，我上车，看到熟悉的角落，一博依然站在那里，我知道，他是在等我。


End file.
